Dolastatins, such as natural product Dolastatin 10, and its synthetic derivatives Monomethyl Auristatin E (MMAE) and Monomethyl Auristatin F (MMAF) are products that show potent antineoplastic and tubulin inhibitory property. Because of their high toxicity, the direct use of Dolastatins as therapeutic agents has not been effective. Instead, they were conjugated to an antibody for targeted delivery to kill cancer cells.
